Das Tagebuch von Jeff dem Irren
15.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, ich stelle mich erst ein mal vor, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Mein Name ist Jeff und ich bin 15 Jahre alt. Ich gehe auf eine Schule in London und muss gleich los. Wollte dir nur meine ersten Gedanken schon ein mal übermitteln und mich vor der Schule in Geschreibe abreagieren. Jeder Tag in der Schule ist wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. Ich werde von Tag zu Tag depressiver, ich habe auch keine Freunde, meine Familie ist tot und ich lebe bei Leuten, die mich schlagen und nicht mögen. Doch tun kann ich nichts. Ich lebe hier in einem dunklen Raum, mit flackerndem Licht. Alles was ich bekommen habe, ist eine Feder mit Tintendöschen, ein alter Schreibtisch mit Holzstuhl und einem Metallbett, worüber bloß eine Decke gelegt ist. Sie meinen, das reicht für einen so schlecht erzogenen Jungen, sie müssten schon genug für meine Schule bezahlen, da wären diese Dinge doch ein Geschenk. Ich hasse sie. Und solangsam kann ich nicht mehr. Zum Glück habe ich dich vor ihnen retten können. Sie sahen dich als altes, leeres und verstaubtes Buch, welches bloß als Brennmittel benutzt werden könne. Sie irren sich, jeden Tag, Jedes Jahr. Das waren erst ein mal ersten Gedanken, die ich in dir festhalte, aber sei nicht traurig, mein lieber Freund, es folgen weitere Einträge. Hörst du mich? Ich lasse dich niemals alleine. Warte, eines noch. Mein Herz schmerzt, hilf mir ich kann nicht mehr. Dein Freund Jeff. 15.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, heute hat sich jemand in der Schule umgebracht, nachdem er viele Schüler umgebracht hatte. Ein Amokläufer. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen. Er wollte schießen. Weißt du, er hat sich doch nicht umgebracht. Da war etwas, ein Gefühl in mir, ich konnte mich nicht kontrollieren. Ich war es, ich habe ihn aus dem Fenster geschuppst. Ist doch egal, ob er es selbst tut oder ich. Keiner hat es bemerkt. Niemand wird mich verraten. Sein Blut klebt an meinen Händen, weißt du, ich habe mit einem alten verrosteten Katana, welches in einem der Kartons auf dem Dachboden lag, seine Hände abgeschnitten. So gesehen als Trophähen. Ich weiß nicht, was da mit mir los war, aber ich lasse es kommen, wie es kommt. Du bist doch weiterhin für mich da, oder etwa nicht? Es wäre sehr schade, wenn du mich verlassen würdest. Niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen, niemand! Bist du noch da? Ja bist du, nicht wahr? Danke, du baust mich immer wieder auf, liebes Tagebuch. Nicht alles was glänzt ist auch aus Gold, heißt es. Du bist pures Gold in meinen Augen, und noch viel wertvoller. Liebes Tagebuch, ich setzte mich jetzt an meine Arbeiten. Du weißt schon, Hausaufgaben und Hausarbeiten. Ich schreibe dir heute Nacht wieder. Dein Freund Jeff. 16.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, ich bin fertig. Meine Hausarbeiten sind erledigt. Sie sind weg. Beseitigt, wie die Müllbeseitigung bei der Mafia. Sie können mich nicht mehr quählen. Das Haus gehört nun mir. Hier finde ich alles, was ich brauche. Solangsam drehe ich durch, ist das gut so? Will Gott, dass ich verrückt Spiele? Sag es mir. Ich habe gemerkt, dass sie in meinem Tagebuch geblätter haben, sie kamen dahinter, da habe ich das Katana genommen und sie entweiht. Sie haben dich mit ihren Händen beschmutzt, ich putze dich mit den Tüchern ab. ich schreibe nun mit ihrem Blut. Dafür ist die Feder perfekt. Sie waren mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge und im Herzen. Ihre sogenannten Freunde werden vorbeikommen und sich sorgen. Ich werde sie reinlassen und mit ihnen spielen. Sie werden mich anhören und mich lieben, wie Eltern, sie haben keine Wahl. niemand will mir mehr etwas Böses, ich glaube daran. Vorallem du, warst bis jetzt immer für mich dam dafür danke ich dir von ganzem Herzen. Nun schlafe ich und ich schreibe dir morgen weiter. Dein Freund Jeff. 16.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, die Schule beginnt bald. Ich habe mir Frühstück gemacht. Ein schönes Stück Leber und Augen waren dabei, wenn du verstehst. Ob es geschmeckt hat? Es war vorzüglich. Ich packe jetzt meine Sachen, mein Katana nehme ich mit. Bald kaufe ich mir neues Equipment. Ich freue mich schon auf dich, wenn ich heute Mittag wiederkomme. Du dich auch auf mich? Selbstverständlich, wie kann ich an dir zweifeln, mein Freund. Es wird Zeit zu gehen. Bald gehe ich mit dir zu einem Buchbinder, dann bekommst du ein schönes neues Aussehen. Bis dann, dein Freund Jeff. 16.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, in der Schule ist viel passiert. Alle starrten mich an, als wäre ich irgendein Verbrecher. Ich ein Verbrecher? Sowas lasse ich mir doch nicht bieten. Geschriehen habe ich, sie sollen aufhören mich anzustarren. Gelacht haben sie, besonders der, der einst meinte, mein Freund zu sein. In mir stieg Wut an, ich rannte auf ihn zu und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, bis er anfing zu bluten. Ein Lehrer kam dazu und hielt mich weg von ihm. Zum lieben Herrn Direktor musste ich, ein Mann, der mich einst erniedrigt hatte. Sie haben mich alle mit fassungslosen Gesichtern angeschaut, das gefiel mir nicht. Ich wehre mich doch bloß, oder sollte ich mich weiter herumschuppsen lassen? Nein, nicht mit mir. Auf dem Nachhauseweg verfolgte mich mein ehemaliger "Freund", den ich auf dem Schulhof blutig geschlagen hatte. Mit im Schlepptau seine unterlegenen Kumpel. Alle mit so viel Bosheit in den Augen, dass sich wieder dieses Gefühl in mir breitmachte. Oh, ich wusste, dass sie mich gleich mit Waffen attackieren würden. Er rannte auf mich zu, wie ein wildgewordener Hund, in beiden Händen Messer, dem einen konnte ich noch ausweichen, das andere versenkte er in meiner linken Schulter. Ich zog es raus, leckte das Blut ab und rammte es in sein Herz und zog es wieder raus. Mit einem geschickten Schwung nahm ich auch noch das andere Messer an mich. Seine Kumpel kamen sofort dazu und stürzten sich auf mich, aber ich warf ihnen die Messer in den Bauch und schlug ihnen ins Gesicht, bis ihr Gesicht völlig zertrümmert war. Ich war nach diesem Kampf völlig erschöpft. Eine Gruppe von kleinen Mädchen hatte alles mit angesehen. Sie fingen an zu weinen und zu schreien. Ich ging zu ihnen hin und schlitzte allen die Kehle durch, es gab zu viele zeugen, doch sie waren noch so jung. Ich habe ihnen das Leid auf dieser Welt genommen, Gott vergibt mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah eine ältere Frau, die halb an der Scheibe hing und abrutschte, wahrscheinlich ein Herzinfakt. Ich zerschlug die Scheibe und haute ihr kräftig auf ihr Herz. Sie kippte sofort um. Weißt du, dass war mein Tag bis jetzt. Sie haben es alle nicht anders verdient. Verstehst du mich? Ja, ich zweifel nicht an dir, du bist auch jetzt, trotz meiner Taten, immer noch bei mir. Ich danke dir sehr. Ich schreibe dir wieder gegen morgen Abend, mein guter Freund. Jetzt gehe ich mir neues Equipment anschaffen. Dein Freund Jeff. 17.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, Ich habe mir viele Sachen gekauft, auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Mit der Goldcard von meinem ehemaligen Vater konnte ich alles kaufen. Ich zähle dir auf, was ich mir beosrgt habe, es wird dich erfreuen. Da hätten wir ein neues Katana mit der Gravierung "a real killer use this weapon", es sprach mich direkt an. Eine schöne schwarze Klinge, schärfer, als ein Skalpel und liegt gut in der Hand. Dann noch K.O-Tropfen im 500-Pack. Ein paar Stricke. Eine Kiste voller Messer, die Girft enthalten. Widerharken. Und eine Shotgun. Man muss gut vorbereitet sein, wer weiß, was passiert. Jetzt gehe ich mit dir zu dem Buchbinder. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er in dir nicht liest. Dein Freund Jeff. 20.08.2013: Liebes Tagebuch, er hat dir eine wunderschöne Hülle gegeben, wie du bestimmt schon weißt. Aus braunem Leder und deine Seiten außen mit Gold bestrichen. Leider hat er in dir gelesen, darum musste ich ihn töten. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt, oder? Sag mir, dass ich normal bin! Ich weiß doch, dass du immer für mich da bist und zu mir hälst, ich wollte auch nicht mehr an dir zweifeln, auch jetzt bist du noch da. Ein neues Aussehen war wohl das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte. Ich höre einige Zeit auf zu schreiben, ich muss fliehen, solangsam kommt diese ignorante Polizei auf meine Spur, ich werde dich hier lassen und irgendwann zurück kommen. Versprochen! Dein Freund Jeff. 20.08.2013: Seit diesem Tag war Jeff verschwunden. Niemand hat mehr etwas von ihm gehört, doch als man sein Haus durchsuchte, fand man all seine Opfer aufeinander. Es stank, überall war Blut, es war staubig und dunkel. Inmitten seines ehemaligen Zimmers lag sein Tagebuch. Man las es und sah den letzten Eintrag: "Wenn du dies hier liest, bin ich nicht mehr da. Oder vielleicht doch? Niemand darf meinen Freund lesen, NIEMAND! Es wäre besser sie drehen sich jetzt nicht um" Jeff stand hinter ihnen, seine Augen waren schwarz unterlegt. Sein Gesicht voller Narben und er sah fürchterlich aus, mit den zerfetzten Sachen. Später fand man auch die Polizisten, die sein Haus durchsuchten sollten. Zudem waren in der Nachbarschaft alle auf brutale Weise niedergemetzelt. Doch eines war merkwürdig. Die Polizisten hingen am Haus hinunter, aber Blut war keines da. Es waren 14 Polizisten und in jeden war auf dem Bauch ein Buchstabe eingeritzt. Zusammen ergaben sie: "Ich komme wieder". Eine Nachricht, die über die ganze Welt ging und alle schockte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tagebuch